


apodyopsis — miya atsumu

by tsumue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, One Night Stands, Praise, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumue/pseuds/tsumue
Summary: once a year the black jackals are invited to attend the most luxurious night club of osaka in celebration for another successful season. that night atsumu meets a woman able to bring his heart to race like it usually only would on court. playing with the blond miya better than the setter could ever do with his promising teammates.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	apodyopsis — miya atsumu

sparkling lights, booming music, the most attractive and successful people of osaka gathered; that is the entire goal of club cheval. and once a year the lucky visitors are blessed by the entire msby black jackals team. one of the most famous volleyball teams in all japan, not just highly ranked in terms of talent but also desirable bachelor’s.

the most recent season of the v league 1 japan has just ended and with their comfortable placement on the table amongst other top teams a night out is only the first step of their celebration.

the dancefloor is packed with energetic professionals. starting with their usual composed captain meian holding his fiancé pressed closed to his body while dancing rather suggestively, to inunaki losing his tongue in the mouth of an attractive blonde and hinata using his special ways of flirting he learned during his stay in brazil.

atsumu grumbles in discontent—clearly not enjoying his night out as much as his teammates. he refrained from dancing and instead opted to stand at the bar next to sakusa. both men sharing the minimum amount of conversation while enjoying their overpriced cocktails. his restless gaze swivels from his teammates around the room. curiosity leads his gaze and atsumu would never deny the view wasn’t to his taste, it’s the complete opposite. almost every person in the room is attractive, yet just not enough to get him _moving_.

until you.

you in a dress he’s seen no one pull off the same way you do ever before. all black, the rhinestones distributed over the rich fabric cause your body to twinkle under the club’s lights, accentuating your body to his hungry eyes. the sleeves cover up the entirety of your arms and a deep v cut down to your belly button leaves barely any room about your gorgeous chest open for interpretation. a delicate silver body chain decorates your decollete and the body oil you’ve applied causes your skin to shimmer like a special treasure in one of the video games atsumu used to play as a child. your hair is combed out of your face, easily luring in the eyes of multiple guests with your beautiful features.

a shaky breath leaves his lips, the anticipation and nervousness has his mind spinning. he needs to make his way through the crowds of people; he wants to get to know you, win you over. at this moment he cares for nothing more but to take you home tonight.

the invitation is written on your face, in your eyes never wavering to meet his curious gaze across the room with your lips curled up into the most teasing smile atsumu has ever seen.

his glass makes contact with the surface of the countertop of the bar. there’s a silence spreading around his conscience the moment his mind zeroes in on you and you alone as atsumu abandons sakusa for the night to spend it with you instead- that at least is his hope.

the mutual attraction tugs at his chest. his feet carry him over to your body as if in trance, unable to look at anyone but you. you seem like his wildest thoughts have been brought to life, to reward him for something he can’t put his hands on. atsumu’s heart pounds against his chest, drumming more and more the closer he gets to you and your charming eyes. which avert their gaze a moment before he finally reaches you.

you look at anything but the blond. the mind play leaves you feeling too empowered to give into him so easy. the thrill of enchanting innocent guy’s too addictive to simply surrender to him. that is until you feel his broad chest lean against your back, breath fanning your neck and ear so terribly teasing as his rich voice meets your ears. “it seems like you’ve been waiting for me,” atsumu speaks.

his familiar on-court-confidence finally returns to his body the moment he is sure you are real and not a fantasy from too many shared drinks with sakusa. his hands take ahold of your hips, proving to him that your body will remain right in front of his eyes as close as you allow him to be without causing discomfort. the last thing atsumu wants is for you to vanish; to evaporate into thin air as his heated touch brings your body to a boil and leaves him with nothing but a fantasy of his perfect woman.

your sweet chuckles are more rewarding than any gold medal hanging around his neck. and the moment you lean against his chest he swears he’s a gone man, your hips provocatively swaying against his crotch, ass applying pressure on his member as if you want to challenge him already.

_fuck, you’re almost too good to be true._

atsumu’s lips remain close to you. he enjoys it too much how your body shivers and slightly squirms in his arms whenever his breath tickles your sensitive skin. his compliments get whispered against you, lips brushing over the shell of your ear with every little reassuring word about how gorgeous you look or how mesmerising your dress is.

your delicate fingers card through his messy locks as you lean your head back and slightly sideways to look into his dark brown orbs. atsumu discards any of his previous thoughts about how gorgeous your eyes were from afar as they draw him in only more with the proximity shared between your bodies right this moment—tainting his mind with inappropriate thoughts and desires.

your thanks in return to his compliments are whispered against the beats of the music, forcing atsumu to lean in closer to finally hear your voice. you even sound like a dream, so soft and perfect with a tease behind every syllable.

his needs outweigh his mannerism. the thought to turn you around far more charming than just feeling your back against him. a quick tug at your hips has you swirl around on your heels, his warm hand cups your cheek to redirect your gaze up at him. forcing you to drown in his honeyed eyes once atsumu leans in. the first taste of your mouth is coated in a soft hint of coconut, probably coming from your previous drink, he analyzes, while his lips brush over your glossy ones before you fill the gap between your bodies. you almost feel familiar, like he’s coming home and kisses you after a long day at work.

you part your lips for him so easily, allowing his tongue entrance as if he has been there multiple times before.

this is clearly not a test drive, not a onetime kiss. with the feeling of your body pressing against him to the best of your abilities, your arms tugging his tall frame down so desperately close to seal his fate for the night.

a silent agreement is shared between your eyes once you break apart from the kiss, leaving the club together without a second thought about his teammates. atsumu finds it impossible to keep his hands to himself, tracing your body as if he needs to make sure you are still real, right beside him in the car's backseat-on the way to his apartment. more than once does his curious fingers run between your thighs, savouring the hitch in your breath to his memory while you’re unable to tear your gaze off his challenging eye contact.

your own hand runs over his chest. naughty fingers already opening a couple of the buttons of his dress shirt to freely explore his chest and tease his attentive body until you reach the seam of the fabric of his expensive clothing item again.

atsumu never had a tease like you over, blocking his further advances inside the elevator like a little vixen whenever he tried to steal another kiss from you.

the moment the doors to the level of his apartment open he is a man starved, desperate to feel your lips on his again.

he’s on edge, head spinning fast as he wonders what your actual intentions are. he’s trapped in your little game, completely absorbed in trying to figure you, to be on par with you again or even take the reins back into his own hands. he’s the one to play games, the one to tease and control. whether it’s on court or with his partners.

he’s not ready to be your flustered mess, atsumu needs to see you be his begging girl.

but all his almost childish thoughts come to a halt when you finally make it to his private rooms and abandon him on the doorstep once more. giving the handsome man no other option but to watch your back while your hands inconspicuously roam up to your shoulders and steal the breath out of atsumu’s lungs.

he swallows a big lump down his throat. feeling unable to move for a split second as he witnesses the fabric of your dress slide down your body, exposing every inch of your unreal body to his orbs. his eyes are stuck on the floor, on your high heels with the pool of fabric lying around them.

he needs to see you, needs to feel you immediately.

  
appreciating the shape of your calves, your thighs and ass-the unbelievably cheeky thong barely covering anything. your delicate back, the body chain around your ribcage and ultimately your face. the prettiest face he has ever seen looking at him over your shoulder.

the deep groan from his chest is inevitable, his eyes roll into the back of his head in order to keep from popping out of their sockets while his pupils are blown wide.

your cheeky grin is whipped off your face the minute he picks you up. “tell me you're real. tell me i didn’t hit my head and live in a hallucination” he mumbles, voice filled with so much lust you can’t stop your thighs from pressing against another as he carries you to his bedroom-bridal style.

the gesture is almost too sweet. it’s a position reserved for a romantic relationship, causing your cheeks to heat in a deep shade of red upon your realization. your arms take rest around his shoulders, pushing your exposed chest further against his chest while your lips cover his neck in kisses.

the moment your body lays on his mattress atsumu realizes you’re his wildest dreams come true. how you fit into the entire scenery with ease, almost as if you’re home-your shared haven with his personal angel resting in their cloudlike bed sheets.

is he ready to enter the gates of heaven?

as his fingers busy themselves by unbuttoning his shirt, and you can’t stop yourself from sitting back up, wanting nothing more but to help him and spoil yourself in the pleasure of running your own hands over his chiselled chest and abs. finally unwrapping your present for the night.

the thought of you on his bed and him soon to be inside you has his cock strain painfully against his tight boxers.

yet you share a moment of stillness as atsumu allows you to stare him down, to devour him with your eyes roaming over every part of his exposed body. even his dick print is prettier than any you’ve ever seen before, you admit to yourself in defeat.

the thought of him stuffing you full and stretch your walls causes your legs to press close, the little friction already heightening your arousal further. the bells of heaven are ringing from your body in the form of your whimpers and mewls as you tug atsumu to join you in bed and climb on his lap.

your lips finally meet again, breathing each other in with passionate kisses and the brushing of tongues. his own moans spill from his mouth when you can’t stop yourself from pushing your cunny against his hard cock.

_both of your heads are clouded in arousal for another._

  
“it almost looks painful how hard you are for me. let me take care of you...” atsumu feels your lips move against his own, the whispered words coming from your sweet voice has his cock twitch in anticipation. the eye contact is deep, desire basically dripping from his gaze, but it does nothing to his ever so present confidence. “how are you gonna take care of me, baby?”

atsumu feels your hand running along his arm, over his prominent veins down to intertwine your fingers slightly. you lift his hand while maintaining the eye contact and he finds himself at a loss for words the minute you leave a few kisses on the tip of his index finger before your tongue twirls around his thick digit.

“with my mouth... so warm and wet for you, so eager and ready to have you on my tongue. would you let me please?”

atsumu needs to break the searing eye contact in order to stop himself from probably coming just from your teasing. his jaw tightens dangerously to stop a moan from escaping him, clearly struggling at keeping his composure.

_this can’t be his life. can’t be his reality. you can’t possibly bring all his fantasies to life._

yet he clearly feels you slide down his thighs and rest between his parted legs. the trace of your touch burns his skin as you take off his boxers. no, your eyes are too lust filled to not be real as you’re met with his erection.

  
the thick head popping against his abdomen, pre-come running free from his slit. _fuck_ , your hands looks so cute wrapped around his cock and suddenly he looks even bigger, almost intimidating when your lips leave a kiss on the tip of his length and leave kitten licks on the overly sensitive area. you drag your tongue from the base of his cock all the way up again.

atsumu’s chest rumbles in satisfaction. his hands brush loose strands of your hair out of your face before his thumbs massage the joints of your jaw, gently preparing you to take him in deep between your parted lips.

your own confidence is piquing the moment you peer up into his hungry gaze, desperation written all over his features as you lower your head and allow his cock to push into the back of your throat. your own little moans vibrate against the sensitive area with atsumu’s own moans free to spill from his lips. “fuck baby, i didn’t envision you to take me that well,” he pants.

the sanity slips from his grasp the moment tears fill your eyes and threaten to run free, all because of him. the feeling of your tongue pushing against the bottom side of his cock, teasingly applying more pressure on a prominent vein along his shaft has atsumu’s hips buckle, pushing himself deeper inside your mouth. but it’s nothing compared to you lowering your head and your lips meeting his shaved skin as his nails dig into your scalp.

the way your throat tightens around him steals more praises from the blond’s lips. they practically turned into a waterfall of approval once he understood you’re nowhere near an angel but his little demon. the gates of hell suddenly a lot more inviting than heaven. “what a fucking good girl you are...” he groans, voice deep and filled with approval for your actions.

you nearly paint your inner thighs in your arousal at this point. the receiving praises and his cock too much to keep you at bay with your nails nearly clawing into his muscular thighs. your tongue swirls around his shaft like you’d enjoy your favourite popsicle as your lips retreat, letting his erection spring free with a naughty ‘pop’ and strings of saliva and pre-cum breaking between your wet lips and his shaft.

atsumu cleans a trail of spit off your chin with his thumb, before you he tugs you upward to meet his hungry mouth again-tasting himself on your tongue. your legs are spread wide over his thighs, cool air hits your heated cunt when atsumu finally frees you from your drenched panties by tugging them out of the way and exposes his most desired treasure to his thick fingers.

his wide grin against your lips upon his discovery of how wet you are causes you to tug at his roots in return. replacing his confident grin with a yelp springing from his mouth into yours. it’s an exchange of whimpers and moans from your bodies when atsumu enters your tight walls with two fingers, pushing them as far as his reach allows before curling them.

his digits alone are enough to take your attention off your surroundings, the feeling of finally having something from none other but atsumu filling you up is all your body can focus on, ignoring the shift of your position before you’re suddenly lying beneath the setter.

  
he’s leaving a trail of wet kisses on your body. every little spot feels especially prominent whenever he abandons the reddening area and leaves it on display for the cool air in his bedroom. shivers run over your delicate skin as you give yourself to the pleasure of his appreciative actions.

atsumu his kissing along your stomach and below your hips, his teeth nibble on the thin skin covering your hip bones and suck a deep patch of pink on it before he finally gives in to his own wants and positions himself between your thighs. marking your entire body in his signature without a care for tomorrow’s consequences. the tip of his cock spoils your pulsating lips, parts them with such ease to mix your arousal and further coat himself in your slick, dragging his thick shaft from your clenching hole up to your clit and teasing the bundle of joy by drawing circles on it until he hears you beg for him.

soft hands run over his chest and rest on his shoulder and neck with glossy eyes looking at him in utter need and adoration. your desire coats his airway like it’s your perfume as you pull his face closer to yours. whimpered begs of his name urge him to stop teasing.

your words die in your throat when he happily obliges and pushes himself inside you-slowly, appreciating the deep stretch of your tight little cunny like he’s the first guy to ever be inside of you. strong arms cage your body beneath him, offering you his muscular arms to hold on to like you’d be lost at sea if you didn’t have him to ground you.

for now atsumu drowns your moans and calms your mind by planting his lips on yours, pulling himself out of you to rock back inside and using you to his heart’s content the more he feels you grow used to his cock. your nails mark his biceps, squeezing the firm muscles with your grip as your mewls turn into moans with atsumu’s cock penetrating your deepest spots. you didn’t expect to feel yourself tighten up that quickly, to cry his name as your back arches for further friction once he hits your sweet spot with ease.

“ _atsumu, please don’t stop,_ ” are probably his favourites words that night, as his hips snap against yours. he moans against your breasts, biting into them a little too harsh to the point it stings but pushes you over the edge at the same time.

sadly riding out orgasms isn’t really his favourite, gentleness can be spared for aftercare. it’s more fun to flip you around and push your head into his soft pillow, crowning his little princess and celebrating the event by stuffing you to the brim with his cock once more while he holds your hips in a bruising grip. his baritone moan echoes through the room as the overwhelming feeling of your tightening cunny tries to desperately hold him in place.

the sight beneath him is maddening, with your hands grabbing on to his duvets and your glistening skin, the shaking of your legs vibrates through his lower region. he can’t keep himself from pounding into you and drown in the sounds of his skin slapping against yours, nearly sounding like spanks on your ass by the force of his thrusts-but he’ll save that for next time.

the adjusting of your body to his needs meets no resistance. you’re too high on your own pleasure when atsumu snakes one arm around your waist and plants his hand on your stomach while the other one resides on your sternum. atsumu relentlessly pushes himself inside you, hungry for his own approaching orgasm, with your cunny clamping so perfectly around him. he moans into the nape of your neck, attempting to find further comfort in your heavenly body and allowing atsumu to get high on your scent while he once again plants kisses on your skin. he finds himself unable to leave any room between your bodies the moment his abs tighten and the coil inside your stomachs loosens for the second time this night.

“god,” atsumu breathlessly pants as he snaps back to reality.

disappointment spreads through his entire body while goosebumps coat the 6’2 statue dressed in nothing but the finest designer clothes that suddenly feel way too tight to stay on his body any longer as he watches you walk out of the club with another guy.

yes, you felt like a dream too good to be true. too enchanting to get him to make his way around the mass of people and approach you. you created his wildest fantasies inside miya atsumu’s brain by just dancing under the colourful lights of the most expensive club of osaka.

you’re a fairy-tale come true, yet only a trick of his mind as he dived too deep into the idea of undressing you mentally that he won’t ever be able to have your real body in his bed.


End file.
